


The story we'll tell our children

by swanqueen_vauseman



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: And More Fluff, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueen_vauseman/pseuds/swanqueen_vauseman
Summary: Ali had finally retired and she and Ashlyn are ready to start a family. What better winning celebration that finding out that you're going to be parents?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic with this couple and I hope you enjoy. Like, a lot of this concerning football is so unrealistic and most things about the matches are just part of my imagination and you know, whatnot; I still hope you like it.
> 
> On with the show.

Ali was staring at the stick that was currently sitting on top of the bathroom counter. She hadn’t moved in the past ten minutes and she wasn’t sure that her legs could hold her weight if she tried to take a step.

 

She knew the stick wasn’t lying, and Ali didn’t want the stick to be lying, but there was something quite unbelievable about the whole situation. Ashlyn had just left the week before for France for the World Cup, while she stayed in their home in Orlando until she could go visit her wife, hopefully, for the final match. Everyone was sure the United States Women’s National Team would get a fourth star on top of the crest, despite some (literally) technical difficulties the Team had had immediately after Rio.

 

While the few friendlies the Team had in 2016 were wins, early on in 2017 they played some friendlies against France and Germany, which clearly demonstrated that the starting line up and the strategies Jill Ellis was using were not working and a change was needed. Quite overdue if you asked practically anyone on the team.

 

However, after her suspension, Hope Solo decided that while she didn’t like the way she left the team since it wasn’t on her own terms, she realized that it was time to step down and allow the other keepers that had always been by her shadow to shine. So for the next two and a half years, Ashlyn and Alyssa competed with each other for the spot, until Alyssa unfortunately tore her ACL right before the World Cup qualifiers began. And Ashlyn had done nothing more but to show what she was capable of.

 

Their relationship had a lot less drama, although Ali knew the fans would disagree completely. It was not that they had hidden their relationship just for the fun of it, because there were times where all Ali or Ashlyn could think of, was how much they would like to kiss the other. They were just simply enjoying the little bubble they had built around themselves, away from the press, away from the public eye. Only their teammates, coaches and their immediate families knew the true nature of their relationship. 

 

It wasn’t until Ashlyn proposed after the second friendly against Switzerland back in 2016 that they disclosed their relationship with a simple Instagram picture; no caption, no anything, just their fingers interlaced with a ring on each of their left hands and Ali being tagged in Ashlyn’s post as Ashlyn was tagged in Ali’s.

 

To some extent, they knew that the fans sort of, kind of, knew or at least suspected about their relationship but to actually see it confirmed the way it did, well Ali was sure Tumblr was full of the photo and all of the things the fans write about, or so Deb had told them. It was actually quite sweet of them to see the love and support they had for Ashlyn, Ali and their relationship. They married in mid 2017, in a beautiful wedding by the beach with just their families, close friends and a few teammates.

 

Shortly after Ali got her 100 caps, she decided to retire. There were actually many reasons for that decision, and even Ashlyn had tried several times to convince her not to quit the National Team nor her beloved NWSL Team. But Ali wanted to start a family, she wanted to live full time with Ashlyn, but most of all, she wanted to leave on her own terms. She didn’t want to face the humiliation Jill had put Whitney through with the way she had terminated her contract.

 

Ali doesn’t know who cried more, her fans or herself. On her sendoff game, a friendly against Mexico, all the fans cheered every time she touched the ball, every time she made a pass, and she was glad that while her fans were sad to see her leave, she would not be forgotten.

 

For almost six months now, they had been trying to get pregnant and Ali was starting to lose hope. She new that the success rate of in vitro fertilization varied for every woman, she knew that some women got pregnant on their first try, some until two years later and many that were simply not lucky enough. Ali was terrified she would be one of those women, and every time the test came back negative, her heart broke a little more and her hope continued to decrease.

 

A month and a half before Ashlyn was set to leave for France, they went to the clinic for one more try with the process. Ashlyn had at first been skeptical about this visit because she wouldn’t be there if the test came back negative as well as she wouldn’t be there if the test came back positive. Honestly, Ashlyn didn’t know which one was worse, not being able to comfort your wife or not being able to be there for the big announcement. Ali said she wanted to do it, not actually quite entertaining the possibility of getting pregnant on this specific try but the universe had a different plan.

 

After what felt like an eternity, Ali was able to do something other than watch the stick with a plus sign on it in front of her. She didn’t know there were tears running down her cheeks until a sob came out. She put one hand over her mouth and let another sob to come out, wind up with emotion and happiness and excitement over what the next months would bring.

 

Ali was finally starting to gain control on her sobs, and when she felt confident that her voice could now form coherent sentences, she lowered the hand covering her mouth and alongside with her other hand, rested on top her still-flat stomach.

 

“Hey little one, I’m going to be your mommy and I’m so excited to meet you. Your momma is in France, so I’m sorry she can’t be here. But we love you so much already, even though she doesn’t know about you yet.” Ali chuckled slightly. “Now, I just have to plan how I’m going to tell your momma about you.”

 

Should she tell Kyle? Or should she wait until Ashlyn knew so they could deliver the news to their families? Ali wanted Ashlyn to be the first one to know about the pregnancy but she also knew her mother would notice something different about her. Ali didn’t know how Deb did it, but she always knew when her daughter was worried, happy, excited or simply something different about her; and without a doubt, Deb would know that Ali was pregnant.

 

And Ali was a terrible liar, especially to her mom. She would have to tell her as well, besides Deb was going to accompany her to France since Tammye, Ashlyn’s mom, couldn’t make it; Ashlyn always had said how Deb had become a like a second mother to her. Maybe she would ask Deb on how to tell Ashlyn.

 

But before starting to make any baby announcements preparations, she had to go get a picture of her baby. Ali scheduled the appointment and a week later, she had the picture of her little bean. Ashlyn would love the nickname for the baby while they decided for a name. Both of them wanted a gender neutral name, but in the meantime little bean was the closest thing to it.

 

Now, she needed to tell her mom. So, two days after she went to her first appointment, she called Deb.

 

“Hi mom.” Ali said into the phone.

 

“Hi sweetheart, how are you?” Deb responded

“Good, good. Hey, I was wondering if you had any free time this week, we could go grab a coffee or eat something.” Ali as calmly as she could but she knew deep down that she sounded nervous. Hopefully, Deb wouldn’t catch the nerves flowing through Ali’s veins but knowing Deb, she easily detected them.

 

“Honey, are you okay? Is everything fine?” Deb asked. She knew perfectly her daughter and knew that if Ali lied, she would know.

 

“Yes, mom. Everything is fine, why can’t I just ask for a nice day with my mom?” Ali regained some confidence and she thought that she could pull this of.

 

“Of course you can. Do you want to come down to Miami or would you like me to go to Orlando?” Deb said. She knew Ali was hiding something but there wasn’t any sign that whatever that was, it was bad. Maybe she would wait until Ali told her on her own terms.

 

“I can come down. We can maybe go to Panther Coffee?”

 

“That sounds perfect, I love the coffee there. Do you want to stay overnight? You know I would prefer if you do, but your decision.” Deb said, always the protective mom, even if it was a three-hour drive.

 

Ali chuckled. “Yeah, if you don’t mind. Is it okay if I go this Friday?”

 

“That’s perfect. You know that you can tell me anything right?” Deb said, just as a precautionary measure and to see if she could make Ali spill whatever she had to say.

 

“I know mom. I love you, see you on Friday.” Ali finally said goodbye.

 

“Bye honey, I love you too.” Deb answered. Ali hung up and has a soft smile on her face.

 

Ali put one hand on her lower abdomen and spoke softly. “Well, it looks that you’re going to meet your grandma.”

 

That’s how she found herself in Miami waiting for her mom to arrive at the coffee shop. Looking back, it was actually quite stupid of suggesting a coffee shop. First, because she couldn’t drink coffee and she absolutely loved coffee, second because her mom knew she loved coffee and if Deb didn’t see her with a cup of coffee, it was like the end of the world, and third because if things got too emotional everyone would know about it.

 

She takes in her hands her drink (which is a combination of strawberry with something else, she doesn’t really know) while lost in her thoughts. She still can’t believe she is having a baby, her dream of having children is finally becoming true and she couldn’t ask for a better partner than Ashlyn. Sure, they went through their own rough patches but nothing that could keep them apart. And now, they’re here, almost ten years later and stronger than ever.

 

“Hi honey.” Ali is pulled out from her though when she hears her mom’s voice. She saw Deb walking straight to the table she was sitting.

 

“Hi mom.” Ali said as she gets up to hug her mom.

 

Deb pulled away and looked at Ali skeptically. “You look different.”

 

Ali rolled her eyes, wishing the nerves she was feeling weren’t showing on her face. “Mom, you always say that. It’s not been that long since you last saw me.”

 

“I know, but this time I really mean it.” Deb said while both of them sat down. That’s when Deb looked at what Ali was drinking.

 

“Okay, see? I’m not crazy, you’re different or something is different or something is wrong because you don’t ever not drink coffee.” Ali’s mom exclaimed.

 

“Yes, well. Today, I felt like drinking something different.” Ali said with a nervous laugh.

 

Deb narrowed her eyes. “Alex, what’s going on? You have always been really bad at lying, especially to me, so please tell me what’s going on.” Deb’s tone was laced with pure concern.

 

Ali took a deep sigh. “I hoped that I could pull this through. Okay yes, I admit there is something I want to tell you but I promise it isn’t anything bad.”

 

“Okay, then why are you so nervous?”  Deb questioned.

 

Ali took a deep sigh and took one of the sonograms the doctor had gave her out of her bag. “Because you’re going to be a grandma.” Ali said as she slipped the sonogram onto the table so her mom could take it.

 

Deb went wide eyed and slowly with slightly shaking hands took the picture from the table so she could inspect it a little closer. It’s not as she could actually see anything, just a little blob on the picture that meant there was baby. After a moment or so of processing what she was seeing, she was overwhelmed with emotion.

 

She put a hand over her mouth and her eyes started watering.  “You’re pregnant?” Deb whispered, as if saying it more loudly would break the little bubble of happiness.

 

Ali, her eyes with unshed tears, eagerly nods. “Yes, I found out last week.”

 

“Oh my god, Alex. I’m going to be a grandmamma?” Deb said with excitement, finally the tears rolling down. By now, a few guests had turn around to see what the emotional moment was about, but most of them just stayed in their own business.

 

“Yes, yes you are.” Ali answered.

 

Deb stood up and went to hug Ali, which Ali responded gladly. They stood there for a minute or so. Then they sat back down wiping the tears that would have been impossible to stop.

 

“Does Ashlyn know?” Deb asks.

 

“No, I wanted your help on that. I wanted to tell her when we go to France, because I know that they are going to get to the final. So I need ideas, how to tell her if, and it’s a big if, they lose the final or when they get that fourth star.”

 

“Of course I’ll help, honey.” Deb says with a soft smile. “Did you have anything in mind already?”

 

And that’s how for the rest of the day, both women just keep talking and talking about any and all ideas on how to tell Ashlyn. They finally settled for one, realizing just now that it’s almost six o’clock.

 

After they got to Deb’s house, Ali was clearly exhausted not only from the drive but also emotionally exhausted though it was a good kind of exhaustion. She slept peacefully, with one hand over her abdomen, looking forward to the day when Ashlyn knew that they were going to be moms.

 

 

Two more weeks passed and Ali and Deb were ready to leave the United States to go support their team in the final against Germany and of course, Ashlyn. Ali kept the gift she was going to give her wife carefully put in her handbag. She wasn’t going to risk her suitcase getting lost or something and with it the very special gift.

 

They had decided to stay at a different hotel in Lyon rather than staying where the team would be. Ashlyn knew they were coming but Ali also knew that the goalkeeper needed to concentrate on the game and Ali being there would surely not help with that. Besides, Ali wasn’t sure that she would be able to keep her little surprise a secret if she was with Ashlyn.

 

The road to the final had a been a long and hard fight. In the group stage they went against Australia just like last cup, China and Spain on their first World Cup. While Spain had been easy and China was not a stroll in the park but won two to nothing, the Matildas had certainly improved in the last three years. Somehow, they still came out on top of the group onto the Round of 16, they barely managed to make a 1 to nothing against Brazil and keep it that away form the rest of the match; Ashlyn was nothing but spectacular in that game.

 

The quarterfinals were certainly a break from the last four matches. Against New Zealand, easy enough to secure them a pass to the semi-finals; which of course, had to be Canada. They certainly didn’t want a repeat of the 2012 Olympic Games semi-finals. The Canadian fans present still had a lot of anger from what had happened almost eight years ago and you could feel that in the stadium. This time however, the United States had lead Canada two to nothing for almost 60 minutes, when in the span of 15 minutes, Christine Sinclair (of course it had to be Christine Sinclair) managed to equalize them.

 

This felt like a déjà-vu, or more accurately like a nightmare. They were so close to a place in the finals, so close to a fourth star. Ashlyn has made one more save that had kept Ali at the edge of her seat, and the team off they went for a last counterattack on regular time with the hopes of making a miracle, a miracle to keep the extra time away. Press to Pugh, back to Press closing to the penalty area and Press with the cross and Pugh managed to put the ball past the hands of Stephanie Labbé.

 

The stadium erupted in praises, screams and everything in between. Now, they only had to survive three more minutes. Three more minutes and they would face Germany in the final. They didn’t put their guard down, they knew everything could happen, especially in those last thirty seconds. They were the longest three minutes (plus stoppage time) that any USWNT fan, player or coach, had ever lived. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the final whistle was blown.

 

Every player was on the pitch, just as if they had won the trophy because it truly felt like that. And now they were preparing for the final match against Germany and, Ali and Deb on their way to France. They got to the hotel a day before the final match and Ali couldn’t sleep because of the excitement, both for the game and for the little surprise. She put one hand on her barely visible tummy, nothing that a loose shirt couldn’t hide. Ali started thinking of how her future would look like. Ali taking their little bean to Ashlyn’s matches and cheering on her, wondering if Ashlyn would be mama or mom or if Ali would be mommy; well, maybe Ashlyn would be mommy considering the gift Ali was going to give her.

 

When she and Deb got off the plane, Ali sent Ashlyn a quick text telling her they had just landed and that everything was okay.

 

 _Good! I’m so excited that you’re here. See you tomorrow. I love you._ Ashlyn responded not even five minutes later. Ali sent an _I love you too_ message and she and Deb went directly to their hotel. A eleven-hour flight is certainly tiring and being pregnant even worse. Thankfully, the third seat in their row was left unoccupied so Deb made Ali put her feet up on the spare seat even if her daughter was refusing and saying that everything was fine. But now that they had landed, Ali was thankful for that little gesture. Especially because they had to do a stop in Paris before heading to Lyon.

 

Finally, the day came. The USA would go against Germany in the hopes of getting a fourth star, and in the case of Germany a third star. It would be a record fro both countries, and though Ali had considered Germany her home for at least five years, she knew that the USA would win this game.

 

The first half of the game didn’t lack excitement, as both keepers pulled some really good saves. Ali was on her feet every time Ashlyn made a save, no matter how grand or how little it was. The second half was the best, with barely ten minutes in, Germany managed to make the first goal of the match, but the gals weren’t far behind, since Baby horse managed to put the pull in the back of the net five minutes later. Finally, in the last ten minutes of the match the USA was able to do the 2-1. The Germans were clearly frustrated with the turn of the game and while the USA was excited, they knew they had to stay focused for just a few minutes more.

 

In stoppage time, Anja Mittag somehow managed to go past the back line and made an extraordinary shot and if Ali’s heart wasn’t beating at ten thousand miles per hour it would be a lie. However, and god knows how, Ashlyn managed to keep the ball out of the goal and conceded a corner kick, which didn’t manage to pose a threat. The whole stadium was chanting the name of the keeper.

 

Just then, the final whistle blew and the rest of team ran into the pitch to celebrate this win. Ashlyn just let herself to fall to the grass, she had had her chance of proving the world what she was capable of. Short after, the whole team went to hug their keeper and after that the players moved to the side line to see if they could catch a sight of their loved ones.

 

Ali quickly made her way to the first row and screamed her wife’s name as loud as she could. She hadn’t realized but there were already tears streaming down her face. Ashlyn finally saw her and run to where Ali was.

 

The first thing Ashlyn did, was to kiss Ali.

 

“You did it baby, you’re a world champion.” Ali said between tears.

 

“Thank you for always believing in me.” Ashlyn responded. They awkwardly hugged, as best as the bleachers allowed them. When they pulled apart, Ali wiped a few tears before saying.

 

“Before you go back to the team, I want to give you something.” Ali said before pulling out a little piece of clothing from the little purse she was carrying.

 

Ashlyn took it, before eyeing curiously at Ali and at the… whatever that was. Ashlyn finally unfolded it before taking one hand to her mouth at reading the message.

 

It was a little white baby onesie, that had red and golden letters that read _My Mommy is a World Champion_ with a little gold medal below it.

 

“Are you serious?” Ashlyn whispered, barely stopping a sob from coming out, that Ali almost didn’t hear it because of the noise in the stadium.

 

Ali could only nod. “We’re going to be mommies.” Ali replied and Ashlyn hugged her once more. “I don’t want to ruin the moment or anything but they’re already putting together the podium, so you should join the others.”

 

Ashlyn nodded and gave her wife one last kiss before bouncing back to where the majority of the girls were standing, some of them had actually seen the little exchange between their former teammate and their keeper and wondered what was it all about. Ali saw how upon reaching the group, all the girls started screaming and hugging Ashlyn. Ali couldn’t wait for the ceremony to be over so they would have a little private moment.

 

* * *

 

After the whole medal ceremony, trophies and photos, Ashlyn and Ali stayed in Ashlyn’s hotel room while the other girls were getting drunk, with a few exceptions as always. Ashlyn didn’t mind no getting drunk because right there, Ali had given her the best gift ever.

 

They were laying on the bed, Ashlyn’s head on top of Ali’s shoulder ad a hand over ali’s baby bump. Ali was caressing her wife’s hair, enjoying this little moment of peace and tranquility.

 

Suddenly, Ashlyn moved from where she was and moved down to be near Ali’s belly. She lifted her shirt and started talking in almost whisper. The brunette didn’t know if it was the hormones or just all the emotions from the day, but the sight was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

 

“Hi little one, I’m your mommy. You’re so so loved and you have a bigger family than you can imagine. Well, more accurately more aunts than you could ever ask for, in fact you have 23 aunts plus a few that already retired.” Ashlyn chuckled lightly. “I love you so much.” Ashlyn said and gave a small kiss to the bump.

 

Then, she moved back up to give a loving kiss to Ali.

 

“I love you too Ali. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

After those few words were said with all the love they could muster, they fell asleep both with a smiled on their faces. Both women looking forward to what the future would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave kudos and/or comments :)


End file.
